<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roleplay - RDR2 - Emil | Arthur by Nothing_to_see_here, someidioticurl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293325">Roleplay - RDR2 - Emil | Arthur</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_to_see_here/pseuds/Nothing_to_see_here'>Nothing_to_see_here</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/someidioticurl/pseuds/someidioticurl'>someidioticurl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RP Stuff - TrashRaccoon, someidioticurl [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:55:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_to_see_here/pseuds/Nothing_to_see_here, https://archiveofourown.org/users/someidioticurl/pseuds/someidioticurl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>RDR2 based RP between Lizard (Emil) and V (Arthur).<br/>We'll update tags as we go<br/>Lizard: 1,156 / V: 1386</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RP Stuff - TrashRaccoon, someidioticurl [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832299</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Roleplay - RDR2 - Emil | Arthur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Liz</strong>
</p><p>Emil snorted. “Folks complain quite the opposite, sir.” She shrugged. “Rightly so - my hands usually are as cold as mountain ice caps. It’s those gloves.” Emil lifted her pair - the same she had just taken off to shake this man’s hand. She opened them and showed him the fur lining. “Hunted down a few rabbits last winter.” The outside was leather, yes. but a cow’s, not rabbit’s. “Those and work by fire makes my hands toasty for a change.”</p><p>People complained they were cold. Strangers noted they were small. Townspeople knew she was a woman. Her profession and outfit made newcomers think she was a young man who’s never managed to grow out his beard.</p><p>Emil stepped past him - he stank, though nowhere near as bad as the majority of travelling people, she’d encountered. “That’s a nice mare, sir.” She eyes the horse he had arrived on. She looked strong and taken care of. Most of the horses did. Horses were a precious possession. She looked nice even among those.</p><p>She wondered if this newcomer was as nice with people as he was with his horse. Plenty of people out there were kinder to animals.</p><p>“Do you need her shoed?”</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>V</strong>
</p><p>Arthur let go of the young man's hand as soon as he pulled away, they were nice gloves, better than his that was for sure, no holes or rope burns on them. He smiled at the compliment, wondering if he should ask where the gloves were made, he wanted a pair for himself, would even get the pelts for it.</p><p>"Hmm, she's a good girl, braver than most too." He looked at the white Arabian horse, he hadn't named her yet, even if he had her for a long time. "Caught her north-west of Valentine, she was wandering in the cold all by her lonesome. Think it would be a good idea, yeah, don't know the next time I'm around someone who can do it."</p><p>He went up to his horse, patting it and then sliding his hand to the hooves, even picking out a rock with his fingers that wedged itself on the sole. "She can be a bit antsy around strangers," He rummaged through his saddlebag and pulled out a carrot, he threw it to the lad, "Good idea to feed her first."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Lizard</strong>
</p><p>Emil caught the carrot in one hand. She would have done it in both if not for the fact she didn't want to drop her gloves. "Caugh her, huh?" Honestly, she believed him. There were plenty of bandits prowling the expanses and forests - their raids and squabbles left an occasional horse wandering around. She believed he had found the horse, but whether he was the bandit, the attacked or just an innocent passerby, was another matter.</p><p>She left the gloves on the table and snapped the carrot in half as she approached the horse. "Why not name her Charcoal." Emil joked, offering the shorter carrot bit. "It's only <em>slightly</em> better than Snowflake if only on the basis of being a name people <em>wouldn't</em> expect." When the mare ate the first bit, Emil gave her the second as well. She stroked her neck before patting it.</p><p>"Would you be leaving the area soon?" She chuckled. "Visit the tavern, my friend owns it and her cooking is top-notch. And I'm <em>not </em>saying it only because she's my friend. Whatever she cooks is wonderful." Emil moved closer to him and looked at the hoof he had lifted. She put her hand beside it. "I think I have a couple of hooves of the correct length but we won't know for sure till I clean it up." She nodded toward the fence. "Lead her there, I'll go grab tools." She eyed him. "Unless you're busy right now and only came to check out my place."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>V</strong>
</p><p>Arthur smiled at the young man, he seemed nicer than most, offering help to a stranger. "How do you know she's not named? Are you one of those magic people that stories tell about?" *Charcoal* he liked it, he would keep it to himself, no use in telling others what his horse's name was, it would only result in comments he wasn't interested in.</p><p>"I need to go stock up on food and hunt some rabbits for a pair of gloves." He winked, "But if it's alright with you I'll leave her here for a while, the girl needs her rest too."</p><p>In reality, he needed to wait for the next day to collect a debt from a farm not too far from where they were. He hated doing the job but the gang needed money, Dutch kept harassing him about bringing in more, sending him on jobs he didn't want to do. He led the horse to where he was shown, tied her to the hitching rail and came back to the smith. "How much will it be and is there a bath in the inn?"</p><p>He needed to know if he would need to hunt down more animals for pelts or if he needed to rob some rich snob so he could pay up.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Lizard</strong>
</p><p>"Yes, they have a bath." Emil brought the tools out and put them on the grass beside Charcoal. Until told otherwise, she was going to think of the mare as 'Charcoal'.</p><p>"As to where I knew she doesn't have a name yet, I didn't-" she put on her hoof cleaning apron - it had a split in between legs to fit a horse leg so she could hold it in place with her knees; at least the front leg, for the hind ones Emil had a special stand. The apron had straps to secure flaps to her legs, but Emil left them open for now. "Most of the found horses folks bring here don't have names. In those rare cases they do, the owner usually states it straight away." Patting Charcoal's neck, Emil walked back to her open smithy and took one of two apples from the bottom of her fruit bowl - she needed to resupply it.</p><p>Emil split the apple in half by hand. "Cleaning and trimming are $1 per leg. A shoe is $5. Shoeing is $1. Another $2 if I have to reshape the shoe. Won't really know if I need to reshape it till I clean hoves." She offered Charcoal half of the apple and smiled - nasty around strangers or not, Charcoal was one cute girl. Emil hoped the man would stay for a few days if only so she could talk her way into having a ride. "I can clean and trim her while you're stocking up. When you're back, I'll let you know if I need to reshape shoes I have or not and then you can decide whether we carry on with shoeing too. How does it sound?" Emil bit into the other half and chuckled. "Oh, and the apple was on me."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>V</strong>
</p><p>Arthur smiled, he hadn't had a proper bath in ages, and washing in rivers or the camp basin just wasn't doing it for him. He could feel the dirt on his face and worse off, all his clothes in the saddle started to smell more than a bit. He nodded along as the young lad talked, that was fair and accurate he supposed. He figured if he sold some of the meat he hunted down he would be halfway there, plus it would save it from going bad before he got to it, however, he figured that a couple of rabbits, ducks or even a fox would do him for the time being.</p><p>On top of that, he was happy that his horse was reacting well to the stranger, only flickering her ears once or twice but otherwise not making a fuss. "That seems fair, I'll just get some of my things from the saddle and come back."</p><p>Sure he could just say that and then steal his horseback during the night but the smithy was a nice person and he wouldn't do him dirty. He walked up to his horse, took out his bow and arrows, as well as a pack of smokes and a can of beans. "I'll see you soon...do you need me to hunt any meat for you?"</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>